


Perfect coffee

by Mirenya_Kino1612



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirenya_Kino1612/pseuds/Mirenya_Kino1612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning Hux  buy a coffee in a small coffee shop. But once it's closed. A new barista Kylo is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: First met

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, my second slash works on Kylux theme, another modern AU. It's about coffee. Translate by myself, so, if you see somethin strange - tell me and I fix it.  
> That's all, nice reading. Love you!

There’s an exist one café. So small, that there are only two tables. And the walls are decorate with a picture of a celebrity. And, a books. There are many of them there , lay on special shelves. Take it and read. If you know German or French. Foreign books only. And no one ever takes them. Behind the bar was a very pretty girl - barista. And, she did nice coffee. Red-haired clerk went into this cafe every morning before work. He bought the double coffee and ran to the office. Sometimes, in weekends, he came there and took something stronger, and stay for hours, looking at books that was never read’s. Ginger man has a name, but he never say it. He has a life, consisting for working days, clones of each other, and output, in which he does not know what to do. Red has no family, or rather, it is... hypothetically... but very far far away. Red one call’s Hux. A second name, and nothing more. 

*** 

In the morning cafe is closed. This has never happened before. How many times came Hux, it’s always open. What happened now?  
It's cold outside, and Hux take’s his collar higher, trying to close his face up to his eyes. Autumn is quickly capture the city, decorate everything around with fallen leaves, and it’s a nasty drizzle. Hux didn’t trust in weather forecasts. It’s a far way to work, he’s forgot an umbrella, but he don’t want to start this day without coffee. Again touching the collar, Hux looks around, remembering where else can he buy a morning drink, not the instant of there. He’s hear the voice from a side, and turn around.  
Covered with his own jacket, a tall, lanky guy hurry to café. He smiles and says something, like he thinks it can be heard from the noise from passing cars. Standing opposite to Hux, this gay smiling even wider.  
\- You came for coffee? Sorry, first day on new job, not understood, how is better to come here. I’m late.  
\- I hope, I’ll get my coffee? - Hux trying to look calm, but he wants to chastise latecomers.  
\- Of course! – the guy throws his jacket over his head, freed hands to get the keys and speaks directly to Hux. - By the way, I'm Kylo.

***  
After a half of month, Hux understands, that he took the habit to come to the café much earlier, take the order and sit till the last, while sipping a drink. A drinks new barista makes much better. Strong and aromatic, invigorating as ever. And attached is a talkative young guy Kylo Ren. Well, not too young . Adult, thirty year old man. Dark hair, dark eyes. And moles that start to count every time he’s near Hux, says that what drink they will drink today.  
It also becomes a habit. And for the first time it’s happens, when Kylo get espresso, with saffron and honey, hard twice as usual. Kylo smiles, explaining that in the last morning of October, there is nothing better than saffron and honey added to pure Arabica. And, when he smiles, leaning over the table, Hux glaring in his face. Looking, check the mole, one…two over his left eyebrow, five, six... no, more on his cheek, one hiding to the right, above the lip, and the little triangle of moles under the eye. Hux afraid to look in his eyes, afraid of eye contact with Kylo.  
He’s drink’s hell’s hot coffee, knowing that his mouth and throat will hurt, but it is here and now, he can't stay more. In that cold last morning of October, Hux had an idea, that he wants to count all the moles on Kylo’s face.


	2. Chocolate

This morning starts with a wet snow mixed with rain. Hux goes his usual route to work, wondering, should he go for a coffee, or wait to lunch, and get a chance to take someone's umbrella. The weather is so terrible that Hux walk barely in a viscous mess of snow. His arms get numb and hurt with the slightest movement. And, he’s need to work today. He can’t keep the worm. Snow getting in eyes. The man realizes, that the thought to drink something hot, and then to go to work, very good, and he turns to café.  
Weather is abominable. Men’s, frozen, with snow on his head and reddened hands, comes in cafe. Snow melts instantly from heat, draining behind the goal and make him feel disgusting. In an attempt to shake off the wet drops, Hux tilts his head, which immediately drops the towel. The man freezes, staring with wide eyes at the toes of his shoes, next to which shifting another one. Not moving until his hair wipe with a soft touch. A simple touch, and Hux melts like that snow. 

\- That's better, right? - asks Kylo, removing the cloth and going back behind the bar. 

“Much better, you're right, do it again, let me feel your warm...” Want to say Hux, but keeping silent, sitting down at the table.

Man waits patiently while Ren mixes him drink behind the bar. Hux not often asks barista, what he will to drink? Strange habit of Kylo make coffee to his taste, leads to new and incredible experiences. And yet, it is an opportunity to look at his face while he's explaining something. 

***  
When Kylo put on the table a tall glass with a mountain of white foam on top, Hux doesn’t understand, what is it. Then the nose feel smell of milk and chocolate. Kylo sits near. Smiling and pointing at the treat, explains:  
\- It will warm better than any coffee. 

Hux inhales the smell of chocolate, almost feeling a bitter taste. There’s another smell, pungent and sweet. The first spoon white roller coaster on trial. Whipped milk, gentle and warm. The second spoon with confidence. The man's free hand touches the glass, pressing his reddened fingers to heat. Drink inside is hot, in same time it would not burn. The third spoon is for pleasure. Just whipped milk.  
A man, like a child, holds the spoon in glass, trying to remove some more whipped milk. But white delicacy ends, rest the drink. 

\- You will drink Creole chocolate, - says Kylo. - Creoles – a great imagination on the part of drinks and treats. And ordinary chocolate becomes a true pleasure.

Hux looks at Ren with a bit of surprise. Of course, he trusts his professionalism in the preparation of coffee, but experiments he’s doesn’t like. His fingers are compressed and unclenched on the glass, showing Hux’s uncertainty. Then Kylo, always smiling and friendly, moves glass to him, tilt his head and pulls through the tube a dark liquid. He raises his head and winces joy. Hux’s body shaking, and a heart making a somersault, breaks next into a gallop. 

***  
Perhaps, in that situation Hux face gave the expression. But he’s more than a week does not went to cafe. It his head Hux understands, that that a coward, in front of fact, but he’s cant force himself do the first step. This is situation when Hux feels weak.

Kylo's eyes light-brown, warm, he’s got a stiff black hair and an open smile. He’s smiles often. And when his face has no wrinkles from smiling, his eyes become almost black. He has strong hands, with long fingers. Hux remember, how it feel in touch on the glass. Remember, how Kylo several times looked on his hands and Hux’s red face. The red haired then got hot, like inside was fire. Trying to hide his feelings, Hux grabbed the cup, holding the straw with his lips and taking a long drink of chocolate. One second and the next drink, until the glass was empty to half, and while Hux understand, that they sit in utter silence.  
He sit without moving, looked straight ahead, gripped cup in the hands. And feel Kylo’s fingers, which was touched Hux hands.  
Ringing trill of the phone call breaking their vacuum. Kylo stand and went to the phone, and Hux chose to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creole chocolate is made from mixing milk and coconut milk, the chocolate bar is broken an the pieces. Milk is whipped into foam. On top of poured grated coconut.


	3. Chocolate  “African”

When you like someone, the hardest thing is say about feelings to him. Because, hard to tell, is person feel the same flame in the breast, or it is only friendship attention and interest. How to choose right words and don’t make a mistakes?   
Say "I love you." And wait, until happiness reflected in his eyes, and full him to his dark head. Until his smile goes wild. And when his soul will open you to meeting. That would be recognition of feelings.   
But, if this isn't love? If you are attracted to man, who just showed you friendship. If you are interesting to him, just as companion? And, nothing more. What will you do?

***   
What should you do, to understand this? Ask him? What will be the answer? 

Hux shakes, batters tremble, when he come to cafe after a long missing. There are no visitors, no wonder - it is closing in a minute. Kylo sits at the table, torn his back to the door, with headphones in ears. Music plays so loud, so Hux hears it. Only sound louder is beating of his own heart. Deep breaths, a couple steps ahead. And one man raises his hand. Freezes, realizing that he had lost a bit of confidence and boldness and his scared. It's normal to be scared? And, even more normal to want.   
Not “want” – “desire”, desire warm from hands of the other. Desire watch on to his smile, when it addressed to you. Desire to catch his breath, when he, as a joke, speak your name, like “Hu-ax”.

Hands are cold, and the touch to shoulder become not accurate. Ren move, turning his head but don’t get up. He pulls off the headphones. And Hux makes what he wanted for very long time. Takes the arm from the shoulder and touches his face. Touch goes up, swiping a line from one mole to another, to third, to fourth’s...  
\- Five, six... seven... eight, - Hux count in voice.- Nine, ten.. this one - a double, it eleven! 

Hux stop, when palm of his hand covers at Kylos face. And gently stroking. And electricity comes to his fingers, passes through his hands, stop, when it touch his heart, passing through his body, giving a shiver. Gives him a thought: "I'm not fear anymore".  
Because, here's the proof. In front of him. Kylo smiles, his eyes closed. He’s feel warm. Same, as Hux. Fingers connecting moles like stars on the sky. Both of them feel the worm.

*** 

Kylo's nimble fingers know their business. Probably, he could make any drink with closed eyes. And to his work nice to watch. Earlier Hux didn't allow himself to watch. Now, if somebody say something – zero effect. Now he has an absolute Right to observe Kylo.   
Meanwhile, Kylo breaks chocolate bar in pieces, adding to already heated, which became a thick liquid, and mix them. And throws short views on Haux...   
Ginger hair, green eyes. Such eyes catch you stronger than any magnet. And he has no desire to resist or fight against it.   
When you catch a glance of the bright eyes, when you can look in them and find a green grass, and shades of the sea, when you think, from what place he came, that's when you're really interested in this man. That's when your heart stops, and one more start to bite in madness rhythm.   
Hux can’t hide anything on his face. If he wanted, learned to control his emotions. But, in truth, that's even better. And every emotion on the face ginger man, is like a small hurricane in his, Kylo's, mind.   
Maybe not at first time, not from the first meeting, but somewhere then Kylo find himself thinking that he likes him. Just like the red-haired guy Hux. As he look at his face, and him believed that Kylo does not see anything. It's something new.   
And yet, this is Kylo realized that he wanted touching Hux. Not “touch”, “touching all the time”.

*** 

\- Chocolate "African" - recipe of Coco Chanel.   
\- Recipe of whom? – ask Hux, feeling an incredible smell.  
\- Recipe of Coco Chanel, - says Kylo, taking a cup with cold water. – Drown in a water bath milk and dark chocolate, add whipped cream. It is important to choose the right components, simple chocolate from the store doesn’t fit. You need to take special one. And milk cream only natural.   
\- You say... love sweets?  
\- No. Love chocolate.  
\- Trust you in words, - nods Hux, taking the cup.

The smell of treats is magical. Dark, milk, deep, if it could say so about smell. Hux not so good in describe, but ready to tell, that chocolate smell deep and fresh at same time. And when he make first taste, in his hade born the idea, that a it is taste of pure pleasure.   
Kylo laughs, taking Hux out of the trance. He laughs and asks, does he joined?  
\- Amazing. Aren't you tried?

*** 

Kylo tilt over the bar, well, till like he could. And touches his lips. On trial. First kiss, not even that a kiss... first touch, almost weightless. Expected and desire. Beyond the touch follows a kiss. Hux kiss Kylo, his hot lips. No more for fear... Kissing, bite and lick. Using their tongs for game.   
This is their first kiss. There will be more of kiss, like this, so senses and almost weightless, and full of passion, daring, and calm.   
These two had all stars ahead and all what they want. No need to be afraid, and if you afraid, make first step. 

\- Twelve, thirteen, fourteen... and, here's another double!   
\- Why you count?  
\- I want to count them all.  
\- Really? What happens when you finish?  
\- I don't know, Kylo.


End file.
